Hydraulically powered track-type vehicles, such as hydraulic excavators, comprise a pair of track assemblies each driven by a separate drive motor. Each drive motor is secured to a respective track roller frame to extend inboard thereof and conduits are connected to the drive motors to selectively communicate hydraulic operating fluid thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,598, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a guard assembly for protecting the drive motors and conduits against any potential damage by their impact with rocks, stumps or the like.
Such a guard assembly must be dismantled when the vehicle is transported to a remote job site, requiring a narrowing of the gauge width between the track assemblies for transportation purposes. In particular, a hydraulic excavator normally requires a substantial gauge width to increase its overall stability during earthworking operations and a narrower gauge width, as dictated by various governmental regulations, when such transportation occurs. Such requirements are enumerated in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 474,976 for "Gauge Width Adjustment Means for Track-Type Vehicles," filed on May 31, 1974 by Bobby D. Griffith and assigned to the assignee of this application.